vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reptile
Summary Syzoth, commonly known as Reptile is a humanoid reptilian creature of the Saurian race. During his life, he joined and served many powerful foes such as Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Shinnok and Nitara in the original timeline. In the current timeline, he contributed in overthrowing the Empress Mileena and sided with the current emperor of Outworld Kotal Kahn. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 9-A '''| '''High 8-C Name: Reptile; his real name is Syzoth Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Saurian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Martial Artist (Knows three martial art styles and can freely switch between them), Skilled Swordsman (Skilled in wielding his kirehashi), Stealth Mastery (Well known in the MK verse for his stealth capabilities), Invisibility (Can turn completely invisible), Acid Manipulation (Can generate deadly acid substances), Corrosion Inducement (His acid has corrosive properties), Breath Attack (Can spit acid), Status Effect Inducement (Can slow opponents with his projectiles), Enhanced Senses (Has a potent sense of hearing and smell), Homing Attack (Can cause his slime balls to home in on targets), Forcefield Creation (Can create a wall of corrosive acid), Surface Scaling (Can crawl up walls), Berserk Mode (Can enter a state of blind rage), Poison Manipulation (Can emit a deadly poisonous gas), Statistics Amplification (Can speed up his actions), Perception Manipulation (Can momentarily view others in slow motion), Power Bestowal (Can turn others invisible) Attack Potency: Small Building level (For a short period fought Johnny Cage, comparable to the likes of Baraka) | Small Building level (Fought Sub-Zero at the second Mortal Kombat tournament) | Large Building level (Incapacitated Kabal and fought with Takeda), may bypass durability with acid. Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Dodged both Kabal and Stryker's MP5, whose rounds can exceed 400 m/s), higher 'with Basilisk (Slows down his perception of time) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to the likes of Johnny Cage and Baraka who can tear off heads) | Class 5 | Class 5 (Snapped a demon's neck all around) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Small Building Class | Large Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Took several hits from Johnny Cage and Baraka) |''' Small Building level''' (Traded blows with Sub-Zero) | Large Building level (Took hits from Jacqui) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his kirehashi. Tens of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: His kirehashi Intelligence: Above Average, an incredibly capable assassin as deemed by Kotal Kahn, served Shang Tsung as his bodyguard and exposed Mileena's true heritage. Weaknesses: The more his human guise degrades, the more he is subject to primal fits of blind rage. | None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Acid Spit:' Reptile removes his mask and spits acid at the opponent. Sometimes, the jet of acid spit would hinder the opponent for a very short time as the steam from the acid burns away at the opponent's skin. **'Acid Stream:' Reptile spews a stream of acid. *'Power Slide:' Reptile slides across the floor to the enemy while secretes a trail of slime, hitting them and sending them flying into the air. **'Slime Trail:' Reptile slides at a further distance and will hit the airborne opponent with two kicks. *'Chameleon:' Reptile disappears or reappears in a puff of smoke and grants a small damage boost to any attack landed under this status. **'Vanish:' Reptile will turn completely invisible, leaving no light distortion to help determine where he is as well as a better damage boost. *'Running Serpent:' Reptile swiftly runs behind the opponent and delivers a successful elbow into their face. **'Reptilian Elbow:' Reptile follows up with an uppercut that knocks his opponent down. *'Slow Force Ball:' Reptile projects a green ball of energy that slowly moves/homes toward the opponent. When it hits the opponent, he/she is propelled toward Reptile. **'Slow Mega Ball:' The size of the ball is larger, causes more damage, and travels slower. *'Fast Force Ball:' A faster version of the Slow Force Ball. **'Fast Mega Ball:' The size of the ball is larger, travels faster, and causes more damage. *'Upper Force Ball:' Reptile can throw his Force Ball in the air. *'Acid Hand:' Reptile creates a Force Ball and spins toward the opponent, knocking them back. **'Reptilian Hand:' The attack will send the opponent skyward. *'Dash Punch:' Reptile slides and punches the opponent. *'Super Crawl:' Reptile crawls under the opponent's feet, knocking them over. *'Rolling Spikes:' Reptile curls himself up into a ball and rolls forward, knocking the opponent off of his/her feet. *'Poison Gas:' Reptile increases the size and density of the noxious gas cloud he has around him, which causes it to do more damage more quickly and at a wider area for some time. *'Basilisk:' Reptile will concentrate for a second to move at great speeds, being able to perform many combos that were previously impossible. Time and his opponent will slow down while Reptile will move and attack much faster. *'Swamp Slam:' Reptile lifts his opponent, pukes a jet of acid at their face and slams them against the floor. *'Acid Wash:' Reptile does an Acid Spit aimed into the opponent's mouth, which then covers it and chokes them. *'Puke:' Reptile grabs his opponent in a Swamp Slam to puke acid onto their face. The acid instantly melts away the flesh, killing them as he slams them against the floor. *'Bubble Head:' Reptile performs his Acid Spit attack, only instead of choking them, this results in the acid encasing the opponent's head in an acid bubble as it hits their mouth, separating their head from the body, and while the latter collapses, the bubble will float in place with the severed head inside it, rotating the head. *'Tricky Lizard:' Reptile jabs a clawed finger into the opponent's eye, then snaps their neck turning them around. As they try to recover, he kicks them in the chest, breaking their ribs while sending them backwards. *'Reptile Disfunction:' Reptile charges the opponent to grab their head and break their jaw, then gouges their eyes with his claws before crushing the opponent's skull into the ground. Key: First Tournament | Second Tournament | MKX Gallery File:Reptile_MK3.png|Original Timeline Reptile. File:Reptile_versus.png|MKA Reptile. File:Reptile_MK9.png|MK9 Reptile. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Animals Category:Spies Category:Loyal Characters Category:Assassins Category:Tragic Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Acid Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Berserkers Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Perception Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:NetherRealm Studios